Burning Embers
by Goldberry
Summary: When Dorothy meets a stranger in the supermarket, events began to hurdle out of control. In the midst of turmoil and deceit, Roger must make the most difficult decision of his life and Dorothy must come to realize she just might have the heart of a hero.
1. French Bread

Burning Embers  
Chapter One: French Bread  
  
Dorothy walked along sedately, a silent wind ruffling the folds of her black dress and tugging a lock of red hair into her eyes. She brushed it away without a thought, her dark eyes looking towards the end of the street. The grocery store was only a few more blocks away and she mentally reviewed the list of food products Norman had told her to buy. It wasn't as if she would forget anything, she had a perfect memory, but it made her feel better if she did things the way humans did. The way the real Dorothy might have done them. It was this urge for normalcy that drove her to play the piano, beside the fact that she actually liked the musical instrument. The notes would tingle in her mind, whispering to her, as if they could tell her what she truly wanted to know.   
  
She shook her head, wondering at her own thoughts. She was getting more whimsical by the day. Pretty soon she would be drooling over men and spending hours in front of a mirror. Ugh.   
  
Hiding a grimace, she glided through the automatic doors of the grocery store as they slid open for her with a faint hiss. The air inside was slightly cooler than outside and she gave an involuntary shiver as her body adjusted to the change in temperature. Shoes clicking against the smooth floor tiles, she grabbed a shopping basket and started down the first aisle, immediately grabbing a loaf of french bread. It was an irony that they sent the only one who couldn't taste food to do the shopping. Not that she didn't like to come here, it lightened something in her to be able to help Norman out, and it let her get out of the huge mansion and breathe some fresh air. It helped her to forget. And remember.   
  
She didn't like memories, especially the ones that haunted her dreams at night. They frightened her, if anything could. She didn't like what she couldn't understand, feeling helpless when she knew she should be strong. The feeling of vulnerability wasn't something that fit well on her and she often struggled to contain it during the day, letting the images come only at night. After all, they were only dreams. Weren't they?  
  
"Oh, excuse me, miss." A low voice said, as she felt someone bump into her. She looked up, finding her balance as she did so, to meet the contrite face of a young man. He had unruly blonde hair and pale blue eyes that held only a hint of color. She supposed he would be handsome to other girls, but she found him to be somewhat cold. Nothing like Roger.   
  
"Sorry about that," He continued, smiling at her. "I guess I'm a bit clumsy today."  
  
Expressionless, she looked into his eyes. "It's all right, you're only human."  
  
Missing the deeper meaning of her words, his smile grew. "Of course." He held out his hand to her. "My name is Michael Price, it's nice to run into you, Miss...?  
  
"Dorothy," She supplied, slipping her small hand into his and shaking it. She left off her last name. It wasn't really hers anyway.   
  
"Dorothy. That's a pretty name." She arched an elegant eyebrow at him, feeling some kind of warning go off in her head. He went on. "Doing a little bit of shopping?"  
  
Why else would she be in a grocery store?   
  
"Yes." She replied, flatly, turning back to the shelf of spices before her.   
  
"Need some help?"  
  
What was the matter with this man? Did she look like she needed help? He was making her uncomfortable with his attention, she wasn't used to it. Especially not from someone she had only just met. The warning flickered in her head again, a subtle kind of apprehension that told her something was wrong. Woman's intuition? If only.   
  
"No."  
  
He stepped away from her, a funny look on his face. "Oh. Well, I'd better get going. Nice to meet you, Dorothy."   
  
She didn't reply as he hurried away, feeling more relaxed as she lost sight of him around the end of the isle. The warning died in her head and she took a deep breath, dropping a small canister of garlic in her basket. Why had that man talked to her? And why had she felt so nervous? It wasn't like her to be nervous around strangers. She was fully capable of taking care of herself so why had that one man made her so tense?  
  
Shrugging, she picked up a couple of packages of dried pasta and made her way to the register to pay for her purchases. She took her change from the cashier and picked up her paper bag, heading for the door. Once outside she let the warm sunlight calm her as she picked her way delicately towards home, and safety.  
  
* * * *   
  
"But Norman, it was very strange, and I felt that something was going to happen. It made me...nervous." She said, quietly, tracing invisible patterns on the polished tabletop. Norman glanced at her as he stirred the spaghetti.   
  
"That isn't unusual. It sounds to me that this man was interested in you." She thought she saw him smile to himself.   
  
"What do you mean 'interested'?"  
  
He cleared his throat and stirred the noodles a bit faster. "Well, I think that young man just wanted to get to know you better. You are a pretty young woman, Dorothy, it is not strange that men would be attracted to you."  
  
She blinked. Pretty? Attracted? Was he still talking about her? When she remained silent, Norman turned to look at her, wiping his hands on his white apron.   
  
"Don't worry, my dear. If it disturbs you so much then ignore him if you see him again." He gave her a gentle look. "But it certainly wouldn't hurt you to make a new friend. You never know, it might be exciting."  
  
She rose slowly from the table, feeling confused. She didn't think Norman saw the whole picture and she was sure that the warning she had felt was more than just a nervous reaction to a man. Still, she knew little about feelings, maybe he was right...  
  
"I think I will go to bed early, Norman. I don't really feel like eating anything." She strode smoothly from the kitchen as her friend breathed a quiet 'good night' and went back to his pasta with a serious look on his face.   
  
* * * *   
  
Roger stirred the noodles on his plate with his fork absently, his black eyes focused on the candle flame in the middle of the table. It was too quiet at the table without Dorothy and Norman had never been much of an interesting conversationalist. At least Dorothy spit out a few sarcastic remarks every once and awhile. He found he missed that steady voice of hers that sometimes reminded him of some distant music, and he wondered why she had decided not to eat with them that night.   
  
"Norman, did Dorothy tell you why she wanted to turn in early?" He asked, his eyes shifting to his long time butler. The older man shifted before looking up to meet his eyes.   
  
"It seems she met a young man in the market today, Master Roger. From what she told me it sounded like he was interested in her and it seems to have confused Miss Dorothy." He chuckled. "She seems to think he was dangerous."  
  
Roger frowned. A man had tried to come on to Dorothy? Of course, it wasn't surprising, she was pretty, but...his Dorothy? Whoa, wait a minute, where had that come from? Dorothy wasn't his, well, she did work for him and he was supposed to be protecting her. Besides, what right did some strange man who was probably some low-life criminal have to talk to Dorothy? He could just see it, some scuzzy looking freak tried to grab the slim android as she walked innocently by...He ground his teeth together.   
  
First thing's first: Ban all trips to the grocery store.   
  
Second: Fit her with some kind of tracer so he knew where she was at all times.   
  
Third: Never let her out of the house...  
  
He took a deep, calming breath. What was wrong with him? Why was he reacting this way? You would have thought he was in--- He stood from the table quickly.   
  
"I think I'll get some sleep myself. Good night, Norman." He turned on his heel and disappeared into the shadowed hallways.   
  
At the table, Norman sat back and smiled knowingly at the ceiling.   
  
* * * *   
  
In another part of town, a lone figure stood silently on a balcony overlooking the city of amnesia, contemplating evil thoughts. There was a brief flash of light as the silhouette lit up a cigar, pale smoke drifting away on the night breeze. A low chuckle graced the air.   
  
"Enjoy what you have, Roger Smith," The shadow grated to the sky. "For soon I will have everything you hold dear.  
  
Everything."  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, guys, take it easy, this is my first Big O fic so have some compassion! I'm usually over in the Gundam Wing section, so...*grins* I hope it turned out okay. I felt I could write Dorothy better than I could Roger so I hope he wasn't OOC. *shrugs* I just watched ACT 13: *sigh* wasn't that last scene great? Where she stood beside him to help him because of his wound? *faints* Well, hope this gives all the Roger/Dorothy fans a warm fuzzy feeling! Not too much romance yet but there will be! Thanks for reading! *hugs*   
  
Hey RiverDolphin! Sorry you didn't get to read this before hand. I was so inspired I had to post this right away! I'll send you the next chapter! *big hug*   
  
  
Please review! *hands out cookies* "I swear, it's not a bribe..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Feather Duster

Burning Embers  
Chapter Two: Feather Duster  
  
  
  
Roger opened the door to Dorothy's room quietly, feeling rather stupid and foolish. He hoped she wasn't awake. That would be all he needed. To be caught in this idiotic endeavor. Not that he wasn't doing it for the right reasons, he was, or he thought he was. It wasn't like Dorothy to be upset for any reason and, though he hated to admit it to himself, he was worried about her. The android didn't need to sleep so it was odd that she used it for an excuse to skip dinner. However, she did like to mimic human behavior and this could just be one of things she did to that purpose.   
  
He stepped into the room, soundlessly closing the door behind him. Her room was completely dark except for two bands of light that came in through the balcony doors to paint the floor and part of the bed in silver light. It was by this light that he was able to see the outline of Dorothy's body tossing and turning under the covers. He immediately frowned and went to her side, all thoughts of leaving melting under her soft cries. Was it possible she was dreaming? And having a nightmare at that? He looked down at her, noticing the way the moonlight played over her vibrant hair and pale skin. Her face was scrunched up as she battled whatever images she was seeing and it amazed him, because he had never seen her look more human.   
  
He had never known exactly the extent of her functions, what she could and couldn't do. Could she cry? He hadn't thought so but she could definitely have nightmares, so maybe he had been wrong about her...But then, he didn't think he would ever be entirely sure, always wondering if she were mimicking or actually having the feelings that made a person real. Norman had said she was upset and that surely spoke of having some sort of capacity for emotion and there had been no reason for her to fake her reaction...  
  
"No, let me go, please!" She suddenly mumbled into her pillow, curling in on herself. He blinked. What? Dorothy being vulnerable? Of course, she WAS dreaming. It was possible that asleep, she wasn't entirely herself. He leaned over, wondering what to do. He really wanted to wake her, ending whatever torment she was seeing, but then she would know he had been in her room and she would ask him some of those unanswerable questions of hers...  
  
Well, he would just have to do it, he could stand to see that frightened expression on her face anymore. He reached over and shook her shoulder gently, calling her name.   
  
"Dorothy, wake up. Dorothy."  
  
Her dark eyes snapped open instantly, making him jerk his hand away from her, startled. She looked up, meeting his gaze, and it became obvious that she wasn't completely awake yet. Her eyes were wide, filled with emotions he had never seen in her before. Fear, sorrow, and even anger. All jumbled within that deep gaze of hers.   
  
He was hypnotized.   
  
Until she realized who she was looking at. Immediately she slammed the floodgates closed, the light vanishing from her pupils. Dorothy was back in control.   
  
He reeled back from the sudden disconnection to her. He had been happily drowning in her eyes until she had cut him off. He ran a hand through his hair as she looked at him calmly, nothing to betray what he had just seen in her.   
  
"Thank you for waking me, Roger." She said, her voice steady. He nodded, still a little dazed.  
  
"You were having a nightmare." He replied, by way of explanation. She didn't say anything and he gave a long suffering sigh. She was back to normal after all. He turned away from her, walking back towards her door to make a hasty exit when she called to him softly. He half turned, looking back at her, wondering at the childlike tone in her voice.   
  
"Yes?" He asked gently.   
  
"I meant what I said." She whispered. "Thank you."  
  
He hid a sudden grin at the warmth her words caused in him and managed a nod to her before exiting her room, closing the door behind him. He then leaned back against the smooth, cold wood, wondering at the feelings the slim android caused in him.   
  
* * * *   
  
Dorothy ran a feather duster lightly over the framed pictures on the wall, not really dedicating any thought to her actions. Dust particles danced in the early morning sunlight as she went about her chores, her mind on other things. She couldn't help but think on the events of the night before, speculating on what Roger had seen in her that had caused him to have such a funny look on his face. She was confused, a situation she found herself in more and more of late. Questions flitted through her mind on transparent wings, teasing her with an answer just out of sight. She couldn't comprehend what had seemed to happen between her and Roger so she chose to ignore it as useless information. She couldn't make sense of her reactions to him so she shut them off, as she had done the night before, masking with effortless ease what she didn't want him to see. She must not be perceived as weak. That was a human trait that didn't suit her, and besides, what would Roger think if he could read her thoughts?  
  
She dropped her arm as the doorbell echoed through the corridor. Norman was down in the basement hangar, doing some last minute repairs on Big O, and Roger would never answer his own door. Not to mention he was probably still in bed. She started gracefully down the hall, pocketing the feather duster as she did so. The bell rang once more before she got to it, and she opened the heavy door just as the person lifted a hand to ring it again. The woman dropped her hand with a smile, her fingers clenching around a clipboard she held under her arm.   
  
"Hello, I'm here to see the negotiator, Roger Smith."  
  
Dorothy peered at the woman with blonde hair and a sly countenance, and took an immediate dislike to her. It was strange really, she usually didn't take notice of people, good or bad.   
  
"Come in." She said, steadily, opening the door a little wider. The woman stepped in and Dorothy closed the door behind her. "If you will wait in the office I will tell him you are here."  
  
The woman nodded and Dorothy started to turn away, only to be stopped as the stranger laid a hand on her shoulder. Dorothy turned her head, looking impassively into the other woman's eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, but we've never been introduced." The blonde extended her hand. "My name is Angel."  
  
Dorothy looked at the offered hand a moment before shaking it slowly. "I am called Dorothy."  
  
"You work for Roger?"  
  
Dorothy stilled at the woman's informal use of her employer's name. "Yes."  
  
Angel smiled. "You must be a great help to him."  
  
Dorothy said nothing, and turned away to fetch Roger. Angel watched her go, a faint smile on her lips.   
  
"It seems you were right, Mr. Price."  
  
* * * *   
  
Norman watched as Roger smoothed his hair before walking into his office, a ready greeting on his lips. The door shut solidly behind him. A flicker of movement caught his eye as Dorothy walked quietly away, a feather duster reappearing in her hand. The old butler sighed. He could see what was happening and knew it wasn't healthy, most for him. All he needed was to have some kind of stroke when his matchmaking blew up in his face. He was definitely getting too old for this.   
  
If only one of them would bend, both of them were too stubborn, and now this Angel woman. He turned tiredly and started back towards the basement.   
  
It was time for Plan B.   
  
tbc...  
* * * *   
  
Author's Note: Well, is it still good enough to continue? Sorry it took me awhile to upload this part, Gundam Wing takes alot of my time. *hugs a chibi hee-chan* isn't he cute? *grins* hope you liked it! and thanks for all the great reviews, they gave me warm fuzzies! tee hee. cya next time!  
  
  
please review! *starts handing out little chocolate bunnies* "What? Another bribe? Of course not, for heaven's sake, just what kind of person do you think I am?...uh, don't answer that..." *wink wink*  
  
  
  
  



	3. Sunglasses

Burning Embers  
Chapter Three  
  
Roger sped down the main street of Paradigm, his sunglasses hiding his expression from anyone who happened to see him. He was dressed as impeccably as always in a dark suit, every lock of black hair perfectly in place. He hadn't really wanted to work that day but Angel had told him of a delicate situation that required his personal touch and he had never been able to resist a beautiful woman. It seemed that a downtown factory had laid off around a hundred workers for reasons, as of yet, unknown. The now unemployed men and women were protesting in front of the building and the mob showed signs of getting violent. Hence the need for a negotiator.  
  
One thing that bothered him was the fact that the job had come from Angel. She didn't seem to be related to the case in any way and he had a hard time believing that she gave him work out of the goodness of her heart. After all, this was the woman who went by three different names at any given time, depending on her mood. Not real reliable, you might say. Still, a job was a job, and he was still the best.   
  
Slowing as he neared the off street that led to the factory, he let his mind turn to more confusing matters. Dorothy. He sighed just thinking about her. She had barely spoken to him after the meeting with Angel, being even more tight-lipped than usual. If he hadn't known any better he would have said the android had something against the secret agent. But of course, that couldn't be. Dorothy had never judged any human to his knowledge, except to say that they were inferior, of course. He shook his head. And then, what about his own feelings? Why had he felt so drawn to her last night while she struggled against a very human nightmare? It just didn't make sense. He didn't feel anything for her deeper than friendship. Did he?  
  
Suddenly he pulled to a stop next to the factory, an icy flash of some premonition making him look apprehensively at the front of the building. There was no one in sight. Not a soul. No mob, no crowd of angry workers. No one.   
  
He stepped out of the car, feeling afraid and not knowing why. It was unlike him to feel fear. He walked to the front of the building and peered inside. Not a light flickered anywhere. The whole place was deserted. He stepped, looking at his reflection in the glass doors.   
  
Wrong.   
  
That was the feeling he felt.   
  
Something was wrong. He mind spun with possibilities.   
  
Angel.   
  
She had given him the information on this job. Telling when and where to be. And she had asked...asked about Dorothy. Why he had hired an android when he could have had her. He had thought she was just flirting, but her expression...she had really wanted to know.   
  
He sprinted back to the car, taking off in a spray of sparks and the sound of squealing tires. His face was as hard as steel and his eyes flashed with anger.   
  
She had set him up. But for whom?  
  
Hold on, Dorothy. I'm coming.  
  
* * * *   
  
Dorothy sat quietly, looking out the window towards the balcony. It was a bright and sunny day, not the kind she usually enjoyed but it was all right. Her dark eyes stared through the glass, not really seeing anything. If she were human, she would have been 'zoned out', but as it was, her thought processes were just very slow. She simply wanted to watch the world go by and not think about a certain man she just happened to live with. She was doing a pretty good job of not thinking about him, too. She didn't think about him while she was dusting his hourglasses, and she didn't think about him as he left for work that afternoon, and she had definitely not thought about him during his meeting with that Angel woman. Not at all.   
  
And she wasn't thinking about him now, either.   
  
The doorbell ringing brought her out of her 'not thinking' mode and she turned her head slightly towards the sound. Even as she did so she heard Norman's soft footfalls as he opened the door. She heard the murmur of voices and turned back to her window, knowing that Norman would take care of whoever it was. It was after a few moments when she didn't hear anything else that she turned back towards the hallway, wondering what was happening. Surely she would have heard the door close again if the visitor had left, wouldn't she?  
  
Not knowing why but feeling a little concerned, she stood smoothly, intending on finding out who had arrived. She had taken only three steps when a figure stepped into the room, half hidden by shadows. She stopped instantly, unsure as to what was going on.   
  
"Where's Norman?" She thought to ask, and the figure laughed, a deep masculine sound.   
  
"The butler? Don't worry about him. He's fine, just a slight bump on the head. He will awaken in a few hours."  
  
She took a step back. "What do you want?"  
  
Not that she needed to ask, in the pit of her stomach she all ready knew.   
  
The figure stepped in the full sunlight, a cool smile on his lips.   
  
Michael.   
  
"Just you."  
  
He pulled a device from his suit jacket just as she back flipped over the couch, hoping to get away even with a jump from the balcony. She wasn't that lucky though. Two coils of strong steel wrapped around her from the device in Michael's hands, pinning her arms to her side and lifting her off the ground a good four inches. She didn't bother to struggle, knowing it would be to no use. She was caught and there was no escaping.   
  
Michael took a step forward, a cruel chuckle drifting around the room. His pale blue eyes were as cold as ice.   
  
"Yes, the little woman I met in the supermarket turns out to be the android that works for my nemesis, Roger Smith. I knew, of course, who you were, but I didn't want to make any mistakes, so I sent my partner to make sure." He laughed again, walking up to her so he could look her in the eye. "Who would have thought the great negotiator had a weakness?"  
  
Dorothy didn't so much as blink and Michael reached up to calmly tug a lock of her hair. "You are beautiful, even if you are just an android. I can see why you would be special to him."  
  
"You are mistaken." She stated, steadily. "Roger cares nothing for me, I only stay here to work off the debt I owe him."  
  
He tapped her nose as if she were a wayward child. "I think not, little one. Roger has always been the ladies man, he would never allow a young woman to do manual labor for him unless there was something deeper going on. Like a few buried emotions, I should think? No, he keeps you near him because he is in love with you, even if he doesn't know it." Michael grinned.   
  
"Yes, you are exactly what I need."  
  
And for the first time since the incident with the megadeuce in the underground subway (Underground Terror), Dorothy was afraid.   
  
Truly afraid.   
  
* * * *  
  
tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Hmmm, interesting at all? Probably about two to three more chapters to go. Hope you all liked this one and I will try and get the next chapter out this week. Thanks for your kind reviews, you are all such nice people! *hugs*   
  
Now on to the food...  
  
Look! *starts handing out marshmallow peeps* aren't they so cute? Hark, what is that they are saying? "Review please, review!" Ah, they want you to review before you eat them, how sweet! *blinks innocently*   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Broken Frames

Burning Embers  
Chapter Four: Broken Frames  
  
  
  
Roger burst through the mansion's all ready open door, eyes blazing and anger clear in every line of his body. His whole posture spoke of barely suppressed rage and an internal turmoil that manifested itself in a low growl as he took in the shambled state of his hallway. Framed pictures had been shattered and gouges carved in the walls with aimless direction. It was senseless destruction and it only fueled his sudden hatred. He loosed his emotions and one name left his lips.   
  
"Dorothy!"  
  
There was no answer, and he hadn't expected one. She wasn't there, and it was his fault. His hands clenched into fists. If only he hadn't been so blind, he might have been able to save her.   
  
"Master Roger?"  
  
The faint, pain-filled whisper broke through his self-hatred and he turned towards the sound, feeling every muscle go taunt as he noticed a dark shape sprawled in the corner.   
  
"Norman?" He called, kneeling beside his old friend and helping him sit up with a hand to the shoulder. His long time butler had a huge and ugly bruise that spread over the back of his head and his one visible eye seemed to have trouble focusing. "Norman, are you all right? What happened?"  
  
The old coughed and tried to clear his throat. "He surprised me, Master Roger. Hit me over the head before I could even react. Knocked me unconscious for a moment and when I came to, he was pulling her out the door." His voice faded slightly. "She was calling to me. Everything was blurry but I could see that she was bound in steel coils that held her prisoner." He looked down. "Forgive me, Master Roger. I have failed you."  
  
Roger shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, Norman." He paused slightly to get his feelings under control. "Do you know who took her?"  
  
Norman looked up to meet his gaze. "I didn't recognize the man but he did leave this." He lifted a rumpled letter that he had been clenching in his fingers. Roger took it from him and opened it, glancing quickly across the scrawled script.   
  
Dear Mr. Smith, the Negotiator,   
  
I am truly sorry we could not meet in person, but I could not have you present when I came for the mysterious Miss Dorothy. Do not be alarmed, she will not be hurt, unless you decide to jeopardize the agreement stated in this letter. She will be cared for by my partner, whom I realize you are acquainted with, and I will bring your android with me when I meet you tonight at 7 sharp down by the pier. Come alone and unarmed. We will speak more then.   
  
Mr. Michael Price  
  
  
Roger crumbled the letter in his fist, causing Norman to gaze at him with concern.   
  
"Master Roger?"  
  
Roger reached down and looped an arm around the older man's shoulders, bringing him to his feet.   
  
"Come on, Norman, we need to get you to a hospital."  
  
And then I will deal with you, Mr. Price. You will not escape.  
  
* * * *   
  
Dorothy awoke with a jolt, her mind running at full speed again, making up for the time she had been temporarily shut down. She felt her headband, or what should have been her headband, slide back into place as the blonde-haired woman known as Angel leaned away from her. Dorothy raised a hand slowly to her head, feeling the tiara that fit over her headband now. Even as she did so she noticed her sleeve, a deep shade of blue, not the everlasting black she had been expecting. She was now clothed in a slim blue gown, white gloves, and the sparkling tiara that fit over her vibrant hair. She could not understand it.   
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Angel shrugged, smiling. "Don't worry, the tiara only allows my partner to make sure you don't escape, it won't impair your functions. As for the clothes," she shrugged again. "Michael always has liked his women well dressed."  
  
"Are you one of his 'women'?"   
  
Angel's smile grew sly. "Sometimes."  
  
Dorothy turned her attention away from the human and gazed about the room, wondering where she was in the city. Her chamber was beautiful with bright walls and gorgeously colored paintings. The carpet was plush and heavy and the bed she was on was huge with a high canopy. But besides the bed, there was no other furniture except for a full length mirror in the corner. A beautiful but empty room.   
  
"Don't you want to know why you're here?" Angel asked, suddenly, catching her gaze. Dorothy looked at her steadily.   
  
"You want something from Roger."   
  
"Michael wants something." Angel corrected.   
  
"He won't get it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He won't get whatever he's asking for. Roger will not negotiate."  
  
Angel arched an eyebrow. "And why not? Roger is a negotiator, after all."  
  
"You don't have anything he wants."  
  
Angel's eyes widened at this before she gave a full throated laugh. "You really must be running a little slow. What do you think you're here for, decoration? Michael will trade you for what he wants, and Roger will give it, because he is a damned gentleman."  
  
Dorothy looked away, her voice growing soft. "You are mistaken. I am only an android, a servant in his household." She abruptly looked Angel straight in the eye. "He will not negotiate."  
  
Angel smirked. "As you say, but we will see if Mr. Smith is capable of resisting our offer. The truth will be revealed."  
  
Dorothy looked away, her face impassive as Angel left, closing the door softly behind her. She could not allow herself to feel any hope. Roger would not come, she knew that, but something inside of her screamed that she was wrong, that he would come and give up anything they asked. She didn't *want* to believe it, she wanted to believe that Michael and Angel would not come away the victors, but that would only happen if Roger stayed away.   
  
"Stay away, Roger." She said, out loud to the vacant room. "Stay away, or you will lose everything."  
  
Even outloud, the words sounded like a plea.   
  
* * * *   
  
tbc....   
  
Well? Good, bad, extremely stupid? Sorry it wasn't very long, I've got finals next week, gotta study! *gag* but in the mean time, how about a little snack? *starts passing out cadbury eggs leftover from easter* don't look at me like that, they're still good! Oh, and here's some chocolate muffins for whoever wanted them, and of course, some nice celery sticks! *facevaults* good and healthy! Maybe it will inspire you to review? Hope so! Thanks for reading!  
  
twilight   



	5. Making Waves

Burning Embers  
Chapter Five: Making Waves  
  
  
  
Moon-hued waves lapped quietly against the supports of the pier, casting silver reflections over everything nearby. The moon shone brightly overhead, gently mocking as it glowed happily down on Roger's solemn face. His dark eyes rested on the water, watching blankly as his mind raced with fevered thoughts. He had taken Norman to the emergency room for treatment and the nurse had assured him that the wound looked shallow and he would be fine. Roger had left directly after, not wanting to miss the 7 o'clock deadline. He had a number of tricks up his sleeve for this tradeoff but he still felt more unprepared than he had ever felt before. The letter hadn't told him what this psycho wanted but he would give anything to have Dorothy back. Anything.  
  
He exhaled quietly into the night air, wondering how she was being treated. Was she afraid? Lonely? Not likely, he had never seen her express those emotions before. Hurt? In pain? His hands clenched into fists. If that man had so much as touched her he would not live to see another sunrise. Roger would see to that. He would not allow Dorothy to be harmed, not because of him anyway. Not if he could stop it.   
  
Lights in the distance alerted him to the approach of the mysterious Michael Price. Roger turned slightly to squint into the headlights of a sleek black van that pulled up close by. He was blinded until the lights shut off and the engine died, restoring his night vision. He blinked twice as the passenger side door opened and a man stepped out, his figure lit only by the moon's pale light. The man took a few steps forward and Roger fixed his image into his memory for later use. He had blonde hair and his eyes gathered the starlight and reflected it back a washed-out blue. Roger supposed he would be handsome to women, but to him he only looked twisted and calmly evil. There wasn't a spark of real life anywhere in that face.   
  
"Good evening, Mr. Smith." The smooth voice drifted over the sound of the waves. "I trust your butler is going to be all right?"  
  
"Where's Dorothy?" He snapped, a small voice in his head wondering at his lack of control. He was a Negotiator, always cool and collected when in these situations, but this time he could not keep his feelings in the background. He had never had to negotiate for himself before, and he hated the fact that could not distance himself from these circumstances.   
  
Michael chuckled softly, the sound raising the hairs on the back of Roger's neck.   
  
"Ah, such a pretty thing. I had her dressed in something more suitable for her beauty, black is such a harsh color." He paused as Roger growled low in his throat. "Don't worry, Mr. Smith, she had been well taken care of. Here, I will show her to you." He looked back towards the van and the side door slid open as two small figures stepped out. They both came forward, light steps crunching in the gravel and Roger stifled a gasp as he saw who they were.   
  
The taller of the two was Angel, wearing a sly smile, arms crossed over her chest. His gaze slid over her, she wasn't who he wanted to see. Next to her, looking delicate and vulnerable was Dorothy. She was wearing a blue dress and a sparkling tiara that rested softly in her flame-colored hair. Her midnight eyes were smoky and rimmed with long, dark lashes. He had never seen her look more beautiful, or more human. He stared at her, trying to catch her eyes but she never looked at him, keeping her gaze on the ground in front of her. He turned swiftly back to Price, a snarl on his lips.   
  
"What did you do to her?" He said, his voice dangerously low. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Michael lifted an eyebrow. "Nothing's wrong with her. The tiara is embedded with a computer program that keeps the young Miss Dorothy from escaping and under my command. I shall remove it when I have what I want."  
  
"And what is it you want?" Roger asked, fighting to remain calm. It would do him no good to rip the man's heart out before he got that tiara away from Dorothy.   
  
"All in good time, Mr. Smith." Price answered. He turned to Dorothy. "Come here, my pet."  
  
Roger stiffened as Dorothy slowly lifted her head to meet Michael's gaze and came forward to stand by his side. Furthermore, she didn't even flinch as her kidnapper put an arm around her slim waist. Roger gritted his teeth. Michael noticed his barely concealed rage and smiled wryly.  
  
"So, I finally have something of value to you." He said, smugly, pulling Dorothy closer to him. "At first, I thought to destroy her, as this city had destroyed everything I held dear. I wanted it to be the same for you as it was for me. Now, don't get me wrong, Mr. Smith. I have no personal grudge against you. My revenge is aimed only at this world, this life, but you do have something I need and I intend to get it."  
  
Roger felt his stomach fall to his feet and his lips would hardly form his next words. "What do you want?"  
  
Michael sneered and suddenly his whole demeanor changed. He eyes lit with an eternal flame, glowing strangely like burning embers. He grabbed Dorothy's wrist harshly and raised it over her head, pulling her roughly in front of him. Roger took an angry step forward and Price twisted her arm, causing her eyes to widen slightly as pain registered in her mind. Roger stepped back again.   
  
"Do you know what it is like, Roger Smith?" The deranged man asked, his voice inflected with a note wildness. "Do you know what it is like to be plagued by memories you weren't sure were yours? That made you have nightmares while you were still awake? That brought questions in front of your eyes that could never be answered?" He growled suddenly. "I want the answers to those questions, to the terrible memories that show me a blood soaked past. I want to know what it is my own mind is hiding from me. I want the truth."  
  
"And you think I can give you that?" Roger snapped, his patience gone.   
  
Price looked at him, his gaze burning hotly. "I know you can." He touched light fingers possessively to the curve of Dorothy's neck. "And you will, or I will be Dorothy's keeper forever."  
  
Roger had no calmness left. "What do you want?" He shouted again and Price laughed harshly.   
  
"I want the only bearer of truth left in this city." He paused and Roger felt his blood run cold.   
  
"I want Big O."  
  
  
  
* * * *   
tbc...  
  
Sorry this part came a little late, finals suck! *growls under her breath* I hope this keeps you satisfied till next time! And sorry for the angel fans that say she is OOC here. I actually didn't think she was out of character because she has always wanted Big O and I think she would team up with anyone to get it. Sorry, just my opinion. Anyways, I forgot the disclaimer on this story so here it is.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Big O, and never will, but could I just borrow Roger for awhile? No?...Okay... *sniffle*   
  
*does a little dance* Now for the chips and salsa! *munches* gotta have some energy to go study some more! Here have some! And don't forget to review!  
  
*hugs* --twilight  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Once Lost

Burning Embers  
Chapter Six: Once Lost  
  
  
Roger felt a strange coldness wash over him, a stillness of the nervous and various thoughts. Around him, everything became infinitely clear and sharp. He felt himself focus, a conscious act to see what was going on, and what he had to do. His emotions still raged just under the surface but he felt he had a tighter hold on them now. He could not let them get in the way of his decision, whatever it may be. He needed to see, to think. To know.   
  
Michael stood before him, transformed from the oddly polite gentleman into a raging, angry man wanting to understand a part of himself that could probably never be fully understood. The memories he had caught glimpses of had showed him what was held in the secret depths of his mind and he had been caught up in the idea of rediscovery, to know what every human has always wanted to know.   
  
Themselves.  
  
And what was worse was that Roger had a feeling that the megadeuce did have the answers, the truth this man wanted. But on the other hand, Big O sometimes did as it wanted, without the consent of its pilot. If Price was allowed inside the cockpit, who knew what would happen? Heck, Roger didn't even know if Big O would allow a stranger inside. It was all so many fragments of a past best forgotten.   
  
"Call the megadeuce, Roger, or you will lose Dorothy forever." Michael said, somewhat more calmly. Roger turned his gaze to Dorothy, trying to find life in the bottomless black eyes.   
  
There was none.  
  
She was completely under Price's control. And that only made his job harder. If only she would wake up and snap Michael Price in two like a twig. Well, maybe not that dramatic, but at least get away so Roger wouldn't have to worry about her. So he wouldn't have to say out loud the choice he had already made.   
  
But it wasn't going to happen. Dorothy couldn't help him in this, and he couldn't negotiate with her on the line. No, everything counted on him, and him alone.   
  
He took a deep breath and raised his wrist, looking grimly at the swirled faceplate of his watch.   
  
"Big O." He whispered, closing his eyes. "It's show time."  
  
The ground erupted under their feet, sending them lurching to the side as the gigantic robot unearthed itself. Roger stepped back, surprised at how fast the robot had reacted. Had it known what was going on? Did it know what Roger needed it to do?  
  
Michael Price laughed delightedly as the earth stilled, and Big O waited quietly. He turned and gave Roger a mock bow, his arm still around Dorothy.   
  
"Thank you, Roger Smith. And I hope you don't mind if I keep the young android a bit longer." He raised a hand as Roger stepped forward angrily. "Just until my memory is restored, as insurance you might say. I wouldn't want Big O here to trap me before I've gotten what I want." He smirked. "Don't worry, she will be returned to you. A pity, though, for her. To go back to where she isn't really appreciated." He shrugged, and stepped into Big O's waiting hand, pulling Dorothy with him, and Roger could only watch helplessly as they ascended to the cockpit. It was all up to Big O, now.   
  
And the robot seemed to sense it.   
  
As Roger watched from below, he noticed that Big O kept part of the sliding hatch open so that he could see, indistinctly, what was going on inside. Roger frowned. Maybe Big O really did know what it needed to do.   
  
Roger saw Michael lean forward to read the words scrolling by on the projection screen, and it was the last sane thing that happened, for the next few moments would be spent in chaos.   
  
* * * *   
  
Dorothy knew someone was calling her.   
  
It was an indistinct buzzing that she wanted to swipe away. It nagged at her, whispered in her ear, speaking a language that only her kind could understand. The coded language of computers.   
  
It was a 'voice' she heard in her dreams sometimes, late at night after the nightmares had faded. A soothing, deep presence that reminded her, somehow, of Roger. It pulled at her now, trying to free her from the inky darkness that surrounded her. Her senses were all muddled, and she couldn't see clearly. Indeed, she didn't even remember where she was. The only thing she knew for certain was that the voice was insistent, it would not let up. It wanted her to come to it, to liberate herself from whatever prison she was in now. And she didn't know why, but she felt she could trust it.   
  
So she did the only thing she could do.   
  
She reached for it.   
  
The voice immediately surrounded her, helping her. It spoke calming words to her, and urged her forward, towards the light that beckoned just around the corner. As she drew farther and farther away from the dark place she had been in, she began to understand the voice more and more. It was someone she had known for awhile, a friend even, and it communicated directly with her circuits, showing her what it wanted her to see.   
  
And she suddenly knew who the voice belonged to. Knew who led her back to the world, and Roger.   
  
Big O.   
  
* * * *   
  
She jerked back into reality with a snap. Her body lurched forward and something fell from her headband and shattered on the floor of the cockpit. She looked numbly at it, trying to pull herself back together. After a moment she realized it was the tiara Angel had put on her. And in that instant, she knew that Michael had been controlling her.   
  
She turned her head slightly and met Michael's shocked gaze.   
  
"You...you.." He shook himself. "How did you get free from my program?"  
  
She straightened, her mind reeling with the information Big O was feeding into her system. In one tenth of a second she knew what had happened while Price had had her subdued, and a place deep within her (her heart?) ached as she realized Roger had given up Big O, for her. But she couldn't dwell on it because Big O kept 'speaking' with her.   
  
"You thought you could control me." She said, flatly, her eyes narrowing at Michael. She took a step towards him and his face clouded.   
  
"You aren't what I need." He snapped at her, turning back to the screen in front of him. He pounded on the arm of pilot's chair with a fist. "Show me what I want to see, Big O!" He shouted. "Show me the truth!"  
  
Cast in the name of good...  
  
Hardly realizing what she was doing, she stepped in front the display, blocking Michael's view of the screen. He looked up at her, surprised. Big O hummed in her ears.   
  
"I will show you what you want to know." She said, quietly. "I will show you the truth." She reached out and placed her palms against his temples. Images flooded through her the moment she connected with his skin. They poured through her from Big O, and into Michael, who spasmed in his chair, overloaded with what he was seeing.   
  
From outside, she could faintly hear Roger screaming her name, but she couldn't break away, couldn't even speak. Memories from what must have been Michael's life flew through her mind's eye. She saw him as a child, as a teenager, and even as he bumped purposefully into a red headed android in a supermarket. Everything she saw had already happened, right up to the moment they were in. Nothing was from any past life he might have led. Nothing from the moment before amnesia. Why was Big O only showing him the life he was living now?  
  
But even as she thought the question, Big O answered her, and Michael heard it, too. As the words echoed in his mind, he screamed and Dorothy screamed with him, connected as she was to him. She felt the presence of Big O shield her mind, and she stumbled back away from Michael, yanking her hands away from his head. She collapsed onto the cold, smooth floor of the cockpit, her mind whirling and aching from acting as a conduit between the megadeuce and Michael. In the pilot's chair, Michael slumped back, his face slack.   
  
Ye not guilty...  
  
Dorothy passed out.  
  
* * * *   
  
tbc...  
  
epilogue out tomorrow so keep a watch! I would have written it all in one but I'm too tired from class.. *yawn* so, how was it? I liked the idea of Big O communicating with Dorothy so I hoped it came across okay. IT'S ALIVE! Just kidding, get ready for some lovey mush next time and hope this had enough action for ya! Wonder what happened to angel? He he he he *runs off laughing hysterically*   
  
*comes out wearing an apron* now for some ....pickles! what? Why pickles you may ask? Well, my roommate LOVES pickles. She is perfectly content to sit down with a can of pickles and start munching so I brought some for all of you! Aren't you happy? *blinkes innocently*   
  
please review! *big hug*   
  
twilight  
  
  
  
  



	7. Now Found (Epilogue)

Burning Embers  
Chapter Seven: Now Found (Epilogue)  
  
  
  
Roger ran forward, his heart beating wildly in his chest as Big O lowered Dorothy and Michael to the ground in a large, metal hand. Ignoring Price, he went directly to Dorothy, her name passing his lips in a frantic whisper. She was sprawled on her stomach, the folds of her dress spread out in a fan, locks of bright hair falling over her closed eyes. He bent down carefully next to her. All this because she had been so brave. She had confronted Price on her own and had somehow worked with Big O to show the man something that had almost destroyed him. Roger pulled Dorothy into his arms, brushing her hair back with a gentle hand.   
  
"Dorothy," He called, quietly, "Dorothy, wake up. Dorothy."  
  
For a moment there was no response, and then she shifted slightly in his arms, her eyes fluttering slowly open. Dark eyes focused on his face and he smiled in relief.   
  
"Dorothy." He said, again, and she blinked.   
  
"Roger," She replied, and he felt a familiar sense of normalcy at the certain way she said his name. Everything was going to be all right.  
  
"Dorothy, what happened? I couldn't see..."  
  
"Big O." She said, her eyes traveling upward to the megadeuce. "It was Big O. He spoke to me, called to me when I was under Michael's computer program. He helped me escape and then he..." She suddenly trailed off, her eyes meeting Roger's again. "Where's Michael?"  
  
Roger turned his head towards the man and she followed his gaze. The man was slumped over his knees, his eyes wide and staring, and he mumbled the same words over and over.   
  
"Why? Why? Why?"  
  
Dorothy sat up a little straighter in his arms, her eyes locking on Michael's face. "Because, " She said flatly, "Because you sought something that wasn't there."  
  
Roger frowned. "What did you show him, Dorothy?"  
  
"His life."   
  
"His past life before amnesia?"  
  
"No, the life he lives now. It is the only one worth remembering. Big O knew that, and he told us the only truth he has ever held."  
  
Roger looked at her, confused. "And what is that?"  
  
Dorothy only tilted her head at him, something unreadable in her gaze. It was a moment before he realized the answer.   
  
Forget...  
  
That was what Big O had told Price. Forget the half-remembered images of a past best forgotten. Forget, and live the life you have now, instead of wishing for an illusion. It was this life that really mattered, and Price had been unable to accept the fact that what he did now was important. The past was the past, and it was time to look for the future.   
  
"He can't comprehend that the life he has before him is the real gift." Dorothy said, watching the weakened, child-like man who had thought everything lay within his past. "He doesn't understand that it is the future that needs him now."  
  
Roger watched Price a moment more, suddenly wondering where Angel had gone to. It seemed she had disappeared the moment she knew her 'partner' had been unsuccessful. She would be back again, ready to hatch a new plan to find whatever truth she sought. But until then...  
  
He looked down at the girl in his arms, wondering at her. An android with the heart of a human being. No wonder that even her father had never understood exactly how she worked. Surely there had never been anything like her before, and probably never would be again.   
  
And he did appreciate her, despite what Price had said. It just wasn't easy for him to show it, but maybe, at this moment...  
  
"Dorothy." He said, softly. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze with that quiet strength he had always found so appealing. "Price may not have needed you, Dorothy, but...  
  
I do."  
  
There was a brief moment of stillness and Roger thought his heart might stop if she didn't say something soon. But Dorothy surprised him once again, something he hoped she would put a limit on as his nerves would never be able to take it.   
  
She smiled.   
  
A beautiful, genuine smile. The smile of a real woman and a strong heart.   
  
"Take me home, Roger Smith."   
  
And once again, he knew, everything would be all right.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
Okay, Okay, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone by the lack of mush. I didn't want them to kiss at the end because I felt that neither of them were likely to do that being so new to their feelings. I wanted to keep them both strong and plus, I knew that you could fill in the happy ending, etc.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this fic as I have really enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all your patience and your wonderful comments, this story would not have been possible without you. So go and live your lives for the future and I wish you the best of luck.   
  
Sincerely,  
twilight  
  
  



End file.
